


Hell is empty the devil is here

by orphan_account



Series: Lucifers bride [1]
Category: The Messengers (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rose gone the messengers really need to find the seventh angle of the apocalypses will she come to them on her own or will the devil prove his alliance by helping her find her way.<br/>Ivy Heliot  is just a normal 25 year old woman until one day she passes out or rather dies only to wake up as a freak with a so called "gift" hell's sorcery (Agility flying light manipulating time manipulating sound manipulating invisibility Clairvoyance telekinesis Aura manipulation Foresight Shape shifting Ability to breath under water) and the pleasure of meeting him who she is supposedly destined to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is empty the devil is here

coming soon!:)


End file.
